Verde: Nunca desaparecerà one shot para 30 dìas
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: ¿Por què? Severus se pregunta por què no lo puede odiar, aquel gusto de matar que le producia el destello de la Maldiciòn asesina y...todo tiene una sola razòn. One shot para 30 dìas.


_La maldición asesina, el odio que no puede sentir hacia Potter, el amor…todo tiene una sola explicación para Severus Snape._

_**Verde**_

_**Nunca desaparecerá**_

"_**Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando".**_

_**autor:**____**Rabindranath Tagore**___

Un solitario meláncólico, así se califica.

Es media noche, y la luna brilla en el cielo raso, extraña, melancólica, tranquila. Pocas veces la ha visto así.

El despacho está desierto, vacío. Rodeado de cosas, libros, cuadros. Ha conservado también aquellas cosas que le pertenecían; sabía que, aunque nunca lo dijera, siempre le habían importando; le gustaba siempre tener cerca de todo lo que le importara.

Y lo tenía a él.

Una punzada en el fondo de su ser y no puede evitar sentirse mal de repente. Lo ha recordado, después de tanto, lo ha recordado.

Una ráfaga de luz verde es todo lo que ha podido ver en los meses después de que pasara todo aquello, una ráfaga aclarando su rostro, tranquilo, pasivo, antes de que chocara contra su ser y lo derribara. Una ráfaga saliendo de su varita.

La vista se le nubla.

Camina hacia la ventana queriendo despejarse, pensar mejor, caminar, se ríe de si mismo, siempre ha hecho lo mismo, caminar en vez de actuar.

Han sido demasíados momentos duros en su vida y todavía se pregunta cómo lo ha soportado, tal vez sea insensibilidad, tal vez fuerza…no lo sabe, sólo sabe una cosa.

Ya no es el mismo desde entonces.

Muerte, eso es lo que ha aprendido en el transcurso de los años, un mortífago eso era lo que le pertenecía, un cruel mortífago, su camino, el dolor, su fuerza.

Por momentos desea que hubiese gritado, que hubiese suplicado piedad, ver el horror en sus ojos al ver una traición, desea que lo hubiese hecho para volver a sentir el placer, el intenso placer que recuerda que le producía el lanzar el destello de luz verde chocando contra el cuerpo, contra el ser viviente hasta derrumbarse. Siempre ha sido su maldición favorita. Pero no, tenía que estar allí, que hablarle en aquel tono suplicante hasta hacerlo sentir piedad, hacerlo titubear, dudar, a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo en sentir de nuevo aquel odio intenso, aquella repulsión por lo bueno que sentía antes. No, lo único que sintió en esos momentos, lo sabe con certeza es la repulsión por lo que hacía.

La muerte.

Dirige su vista hacia los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts, tétricos, desolados, nada ha vuelto a ser igual desde que se fue, sabe que él contribuye a que eso sea así. El bosque prohibido, oscuro, lejano, desolado y…

Peligroso.

Se lleva la mano rápidamente hacia la boca para tapársela, siempre ha ocurrido; las palabras saliendo en contra de su voluntad, palabras que sólo han servido para un par de cosas: Hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo, delatarlo, perjudicarlo.

Porque sabe lo que ha pensado y trata de borrarlo de su mente, sorprendido por primera vez porque sus labios han delatado cosas que ni siquiera él, en su mente admitiría.

Siempre lo han hecho.

Preocupación.

Un joven de cabellos azabache, eso es lo que ha visto junto con la punzada de odio que ha quedido sentir siempre, con la de preocupación que ha querido evitar siempre, pero que nunca ha admitido.

Odio.

Ha hecho lo indecible por odiarlo, por sentir lo mismo que ha sentido durante tantos años por su padre, sin conseguirlo…ha fracasado.

¿ Por qué?

Su mirada vaga hacia lo lejos, casi involuntariamente porque así ha sido, siempre analizando, siempre viendo y examinando autónomamente como si su mirada pudiera escrutar más a llá de lo consciente, ve allá, más allá de los terrenos, junto al lago, junto a los pilares del colegio y una imagen lejana aparece de repente. Lejana y borrosa, aunque ha tratado de mantenerla bien.

_Cabellos rojizos._

_Siempre los ha adorado secretamente, hermosos, un deleite para su visión aunque nunca ha tenido el suficiente valor de tocarlos, porque para él sería un sacrilegio._

_La ha seguido hasta allí, siempre ha tratado de parecer demasíado enojado para no parecer sumiso ante ella, pero es prácticamente imposible serlo. Por una sola razón._

_Sus ojos._

_¿….A pesar de que se suponía que éramos amigos? ¿Los mejores amigos?_

_Odiaba la frase "Mejores amigos", pero no, era demasíado cobarde para admitir que eran algo más._

_Lo somos Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas, lo siento pero detesto a Avery y Mulciber ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le ves Sev? ¡Es aterrador! ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacerle a Mary Macdonal el otro día?_

_El Pilar, había alcanzado el pilar y se apoyaba en él. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan hermosa? ¿Porqué tenía que dejarlo tan vulnerable? Tanto que sencillamente no podía defenderse, no podía alejarse de ella y no podía replicar nada._

_No fue nada- una voz suave y tranquila, casi delatándole, excusándose, un perdón, casi una disculpa- Fue un chiste, eso era todo…_

_Era magia oscura, y si eso te parece gracioso…_

_¿ Por qué estaba con ellos? Por una simple y sencilla razón: Potter, si él era un "Héroe del Quidditch" por qué él no podía ser algo "peligroso"? A ella también le impresionaba Potter, y lo sabía bien, así que debía destacar en algo, aunque le resultara tan repulsivo como a ella, __**tenía**__ que destacar en algo._

_Tenía que hacerlo, dejarlo vulnerable, sobre todo con aquellos ojos, los ojos que adoraba._

_Lo había dejado, y había sido el peor momento de su vida, la depresión angustia…lo que más añoraba era sus ojos, hermosos ojos verdes._

_Y los Mortífagos, no encontró otra opción, lo había dejado solo y no tenía más remedio que seguir, tal vez, después de todo, había conseguido algo por lo que había perdido._

_Aunque no era suficiente._

_La maldición asesina y el placer, el alma si quería, le había vuelto al cuerpo regenerándolo, volviendo a su ser, el resplandor…._

_¿Verde?_

Abre los ojos confundido.

Siempre lo ha odiado,apenas la visión de su ser, ese cabello alborotado, azabache, esos anteojos, esa expresión, ese carácter…pero en cuanto se ha acercado…

Su mente se detiene ahora, casi horas le parece cuando un rostro encendido por el rencor se acerca hacia él, duro, recriminante, un rostro hermoso pero contorsionado por la furia, un rostro que ha sido otra de las razones de su doble vida.

_¿…Y por qué sigue Harry Potter con vida, Snape, si lo has tenido a tu merced durante cinco años?_

_Un eco lejano._

_Eran excusas y nada más, lógica lo que dijo y se dio cuenta en ese momento pero ahora lo admite._

-Verde.

_Sus ojos._

_¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado de lejos, apenas lo ven el…:_

"¡Pero si es igual a James!, claro, pero tienes los ojos de….!"

_Lily._

_Es una simple razón, nunca le ha servido del todo la lógica._

_Pero ahora si._

La expresión de su rostro de pronto se relaja, esa mueca constante de indiferencia y de odio que acostumbra tener siempre desaparece y en su lugar un gesto de profunda melancolía y pesar se pone frente a él.

La noche es oscura, tranquila y suave, y siempre ha sido demasíado cobarde para admitirlo.

"Cobarde" resuena cruelmente en su mente vacía y ya lo siente, cansada de todo.

Levanta los ojos.

¿ La maldición asesina?

¿El odio que nunca ha podido sentir hacia Potter?

¿Ahora la preocupación?

Todo tiene una sola respuesta.

Verde.

La amaba, sus ojos, amaba sus ojos.

El rostro se le ablanda suavemente como en los días en que estaba, en que la miraba.

Verde.

La luna en lo alto.

Y sabe que no volverá a ser igual.

El rostro, el sentimiento, el ser, el pensar, en la forma que siente, habla y lo trata.

Porque ahora lo sabe.

Verde.

Nunca desaparecerá.

Y ella lo sabrá, porque su corazón le seguirá hablando, pase lo que pase.

"_Amigos, mejores amigos" solo un eco solitario en su mente bañado de risas que no que querido desaparecer._

Un estruendo.

Una picadura suave, ya se ha acostrumbrado al dolor y sonrie porque le dice algo, algo que ha escondido pero que deseaba siempre hacer.

Lo demostraría ese día.

Un último suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta empuñando su varita.

Algo le decía, por vez primera, que iba a ser la última vez.

*****

Oh- uh! Severus!

Bueno, este fic es del cap "La destitución de Snape", la noche en la que muere, para todos.

Bueno, ahora el turno de Severus, tenía empezado este fic desde hace…tiempillo peno no sabía cómo continuarlo…espero que les agrade.

Perdónenmé todos porque estos fics los estoy escribiendo al vuelo y la verdad no quería que quedaran muy así…tal vez detallitos y correcciones personales se me pasan…espero que no les parezca demasíado malo.

Ok, complaciendo ahora a todos los que aman a Sev como yo. n_n!!!!!

¿Comentarios? Saben que les contesto muy pero muy afectuosamente porque los aprecio demasíado y me hacen de verdad feliz el día.

¿Sugerencias por favor? Díganme sus personajes favoritos y los escribo, ahora estoy con esto de las tablas así que los más rápido que pueda.

Nos vemos.

No olviden que los quiero mucho:

Y mil GRACIAS por su apoyo.

Su amiga:

Rose Bellatrix : )


End file.
